Customarily people always read the traditional publication such as books, newspaper and so on with their eyes, which will be tired easily after a long time using, this way of getting information is rather boring, and it is impossible for a person who is blind or has eye disease. Thus the voice reading publication has appeared recently, which uses a two-dimensional voice reading device to decode the content of one book and pronounce, so that the readers can listen, improving the effect of reading or memory, it is also convenient for the blind or those who have eye disease.
Usually the main form of a two-dimensional code is plain code. On the voice reading publication, the reading apparatus can touch-read the two-dimensional code symbol that is printed clearly between words and paragraphs or some visible places on the page. This kind of plain code can only appear on the blank places of the page and usually in the form of single code, so the beauty of the page will be influenced more or less. And the plain code usually will be printed a little big so they can be found easily, although the requirement for printing precision is rather low, the head of the reading apparatus needs to be big for touch-reading.
On the market the two-dimensional code voice reading device has appeared and used the conventional two-dimensional code to mark phonetic places but its amount of the phonetic index is limited so that different publication needs using the same code, resulting in the mistakes of phonetic content, because the phonetic file of the reading device is corresponding to the target publication.